darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1190
Joanna searches for her sister Daphne, who is being held captive by Gabriel. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840, on a terror-filled night when a great search is being conducted. One is for Quentin Collins who has escaped jail with his friend Desmond. The other is for Daphne Harridge, who has been abducted by Gabriel Collins, and is being held prisoner in the abandoned east wing of Collinwood. In that same east wing, Gabriel has discovered a room, which exists in a parallel band of time, where people look the same, but lead different lives. He has been shocked to discover his own counterpart in that world, and he is soon to learn that there is a dark and terrifying secret in that other Collinwood. Gabriel tries to enter the Parallel Time room, but the doors are locked. Act I Gabriel is finally able to enter the Parallel Time room, but it’s empty. Quentin and Joanna return to their hideout near the docks. Joanna scolds Quentin for not getting on the boat, but Quentin refuses to listen to her. Leticia informs him that Desmond is not doing well. Quentin decides to go to Collinwood to search for Daphne, even though the police are searching for him, but Joanna convinces him to let her go in his place. In the East Wing, Daphne tries to cozy up to Gabriel in an attempt to escape, but she eventually breaks down. Gabriel decides he’ll give Daphne one more chance to “be nice” to him, or he’ll kill her. After he leaves, Daphne attempts to use a candle to burn the ropes that are tying her to the chair. Act II Joanna returns to Collinwood and asks Gabriel if he’s seen Daphne, which he denies. He mentions Gerard is very concerned with Quentin’s escape, and is out searching for him with the police. Joanna wonders if Daphne is somewhere in Collinwood. Meanwhile, Daphne successfully burns off her ropes and finds a secret passage out of the East Wing. Downstairs, Joanna tells Gabriel she is going to search the East Wing for Daphne. After walking through the empty corridors of Collinwood, Daphne realizes she is lost. Act III Gabriel gets to the East Wing before Joanna does, and finds that Daphne has escaped. He finds the secret passage, and is nearly caught by Joanna, who has arrived just behind him. Joanna finds the burned ropes and a plate of food, and realizes that Daphne was being held prisoner. In the secret passages, Gabriel closes in on Daphne. Back at the docks, Leticia informs Quentin that Desmond is sleeping. Joanna still hasn’t returned, and Quentin wonders if something has happened to her. Quentin again decides to go to Collinwood, but Leticia talks him out of it. While searching for Daphne, Joanna stumbles upon the Parallel Time room. Act IV As Joanna watches, a parallel Gabriel talks with a girl named Melanie. She asks him what happened to Stella, but a drunken Gabriel only has interest in talking about liquor that he keeps hidden around Collinwood. He points out the fact that she only has the Collins name because she was adopted, and she should never question a real Collins. This saddens Melanie, and Gabriel immediately apologizes for his behavior. Melanie again asks about Stella’s whereabouts. Gabriel tells her “she went away,” which Melanie is skeptical of. Before closing the doors on Joanna, Gabriel reminds Melanie that most questions asked in Collinwood will simply go unanswered. In the regular time band, Daphne finally escapes, but is immediately recaptured by Gabriel. Memorable quotes : Gabriel (PT): Melanie, haven't you lived here long enough to know that you can't ask questions around here? They're never answered. Things that happen, just happen. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye / Melanie Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins / Gabriel Collins (PT) * Lee Beery as Joanna Mills Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Melanie Collins. This was the sixth role played by actress Nancy Barrett in the original series. * Closing credits scene: Disused room in the east wing of Collinwood. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daphne: (recalls Gabriel's words, his voice) / Lost; Joanna: Daphne. * TIMELINE: Day 439 begins, and will end in 1194. Daphne was being fed whilst held captive (suggesting a significant amount of time has passed since she was captured in 1188). Joanna has been gone three hours. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Gabriel gags Daphne with a handkerchief, Christopher Pennock fails to tie it properly, forcing Kate Jackson to bite into the handkerchief to keep it from falling out of her mouth. After he leaves the room, half of the untied handkerchief falls into her lap while she pretends to make muffled screams. * At twelve minutes into the episode, Daphne passes a skewed portrait of a man with a mustache in a little-used secret passage in the east wing. Almost two minutes later, she realizes she has been going around in circles when she passes the same picture, which is odd not only because we have seen it before, on the wall of a different room. It is also an anachronism because 1) photography was in its infancy in 1840, so an apparently old photograph would not be expected in an unused part of the house, and 2) the man in the picture appears to be dressed and coiffed in a style that places him closer to the 1890s. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1190 on the IMDb The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1190Category:Dark Shadows episodes